In wireless packet data service, Point to Point Protocol (PPP) is an essential protocol, which exists in the protocol stack level of a user terminal and a Packet Data Serving Node (PDSN), and is used for creating a unique point to point link between the user terminal and the PDSN to achieve peer-to-peer communication.
A PPP negotiation success rate is an important index that reflects performance of the whole wireless packet data system, and is an important parameter for system performance optimization. At present, making statistics on the PPP negotiation is success rate index is performed at a PDSN side, as the PDSN side is unable to make statistics on a PPP negotiation failure caused by a wireless system, thereby making statistics on the PPP negotiation success rate index in the wireless system and number of times of PPP negotiation failure caused by the wireless system comprehensively and accurately cannot be realized, as a result, it cannot be accurately reflected whether the performance of the whole wireless packet data system is good or poor.